Classic Adventure
by theora666
Summary: A story taking you through the worlds of Capcom Classics Collection.


Adam was a video game junkie; always had been, always would be. That's why his job at Game Stop was perfect. He got the new games as soon as they came out -- sometimes sooner (As long as his manager didn't catch him). And today he couldn't wait to leave because in his possession was a brand new copy of Capcom Classics Collection. It wasn't supposed to go on sale until tomorrow, but he just couldn't wait to play all 22 incredible games on his 35" flat screen TV with his wireless controller. His shift ended and he left the store. On his way out of the Mall, he walked past Hot Topic, like he always did, and saw that Suzie was alone in the store. He figured he might as well stop in and say Hey. "Hey Suzie what's up? Slow night?" Suzie was about 5'2" and every inch of it was covered in tattoos. Today her hair was purple, but that may not be the case tomorrow. She smiled brightly as she responded. "Yeah Adam, it's dead, but I have to close tonight, so I'm stuck here. You done for the night?" Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm outta here. Got a new game I'm dying to play." He held up the Capcom game like it was a trophy. "God I remember these games." Suzie squealed as she grabbed the box. "Wish I was going with you. Sounds like fun." She said as she handed him back the game. She was hoping he'd get the hint and invite her over after her shift, but alas he didn't. "Maybe some other time Suz, when you're not workin'" He waved goodbye and left the Mall.

Back at his place, Adam grabbed a soda and started up his PS2. "Which game first?" He thought to himself as he looked at the game menu. "Ghosts'N Goblins" he said out loud as he selected that option. He began playing and noticed that the Princess looked different than he had remembered. Actually, she looked like Suzie. He shook his head. "Get over it Adam" he admonished himself. "You just have Suzie on the brain." But as the winged demon stole the Princess away from Sir Arthur she screamed. It was Suzie's voice and she wasn't screaming 'Arthur', she was screaming 'Adam'. Adam dropped his controller and lunged toward the TV. "Suzie." He yelled. "I'll get you out." Then he realized that he had no idea how to do that. He touched the screen where his friend had just been kidnapped and he noticed that it felt sticky. When he pulled his hand away from the screen it stuck to him and pulled outward. He panicked and shook his hand away from the TV. "Whoa." He whispered. He collected his thoughts and touched the screen again. This time he became bolder and shoved his hand through. Suddenly the TV began to suck him in. "OH Shi….." was the last thing heard in Adam's apartment.

Adam woke up to a poke it the ribs. "Get up knave." The gruff knight barked. Adam sat up and rubbed his head. "Where am I?" He asked. And then he remembered what had happened. He jumped up and looked toward the sky. "Where'd Suzie go?" He yelled at the knight. Sir Arthur responded. "I know not of whom you speak, but the Demon had taken my fair Princess Guinevere and I must rescue her." Adam realized that Sir Arthur was just playing the game as he had done for so many years. "Uh, yeah. We need to rescue the Princess. Can I join your quest brave knight?" Arthur stood up straight and said "Down on one knee boy." Adam did as he was told. "I dub thee Sir…what's your name?" "Oh, it's Adam." "I dub thee Sir Adam. Now let's make haste to save the Princess." Adam followed Sir Arthur through the video game world. They battled zombies, evil birds, and nasty plant life. They descended into the depths of Demon World and fought Satan's army of undead creatures, skeletons, devils and winged demons. Finally, in the throne room they battled Satan himself. It was a rough battle but Arthur and Adam were victorious.

Adam ran to Suzie and asked "Suz. Are you all right? How'd you get here?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him through a doorway. "Adam. I don't know what happened. I locked up the store and went out the back, but instead of opening to the parking lot the door opened to this cemetery and that dragon thing kidnapped me." Adam hugged Suzie. "I'm glad I got to you in time. But I have to admit; I have no idea how to get us out of here. As far as I can tell, we're in the Capcom Classics video game." Suzie shook her head. "You're nuts Adam. How can we be in a video game?" Adam was just as confused as Suzie. "I may be nuts, but look around Suz. This isn't the Mall. This is Ghosts'N Goblins. Suzie hated to admit it, but she knew Adam was right. "OK, so were in a video game. How do we get out?" Adam thought for a minute. "Well, if you walked through a door and got here, maybe we can walk through one and get out. Let's try that one over there." Adam took Suzie's hand and walked to the nearest doorway. He opened the door and they stepped out into daylight. "This looks promising." Adam thought to himself. But then he had to duck out of the way of a flying body.

He looked down and saw that the man lying at his feet was none other than Guile from the Street Fighter games. Suzie ran behind a crate on the dock as another man came charging over toward Adam. She recognized him as … "Ryu … yeah that's it." She thought. "Adam, watch out." She screamed as Ryu came closer to him and took a swing. Adam ducked out of the way. "So you want to join the fight boy?" Ryu bellowed. "Not really." Adam confessed as he ducked another punch. Adam looked above his head and saw the bar of life just like in the game. "I guess it's too late now though." Adam wasn't without fighting ability – he was a black belt. Of course he hadn't practiced in quite some time. He took a few hits before his training came back to him. He was down to his last sliver of life when he finally began beating Ryu. At last, he knocked Ryu out and was declared the winner. Before anyone else picked a fight, he grabbed Suzie's hand and they ran to the far end of the dock. There was a warehouse, and they opened the door. "Where do you think this one leads?" She asked as they stepped through.

"Hopefully home." Adam responded, but he was wrong again. This time they were on an airplane of some kind. The pilot turned around and barked. "What are you waiting for? Start dropping those bombs. This is war you know." Adam and Suzie did as they were instructed and helped fight their way through 1942. Every time they finished a game, they opened a door into another one. They had to make it through a maze on the Pirate Ship Higemaru. Then, they had shootouts in the old west town of Gun Smoke. They fought with the soldiers in Commando and Mercs. They battled a dragon in Forgotten Worlds. They destroyed the secret base of the Balangool Empire in Section Z. They donned wings and fought for Ares in Legenary Wings. And they battled ancient soldiers in Trojan. After winning Exed Exes, and finding a doorway Adam squeezed Suzie's hand. "Suz. I counted 21. This should be it, this should be the last game."

They walked through the door together and stepped onto the streets of Metro City. Adam chuckled. "What's so funny?" Suzie asked more that slightly annoyed and his laughter. He held out his arms. "It's Final Fight. How appropriate." They quickly found the mayor Mike Haggar and offered to join his fight against the Mad Gear. Haggar accepted their offer and lead them to the slums of Metro City. There they battle several of Mad Gear's punks and made quick work of the boss Damnd. They fought their way though the subway and defeated Sodom. Finally after vanquishing Mad Gear bosses Edi.E on the west side, Rolento in the industrial park, and Abigail in the bay area, they came to the final stage of the game. The found the wheelchair bound Belger uptown and it took the combined efforts of Haggar, Adam, and Suzie to defeat this final boss and his minions. But as always the good guys were victorious. Haggar extended his hand to Adam. "Thank you. I don't know if this would have been possible without your help." He then walked away with his rescued daughter.

Adam looked at Suzie. "Well. There's only one door here, let's hope this is it." Suzie grabbed Adam's hand as he was reaching for the knob. "You know Adam. I just wanted to let you know that there's no one else I would have rather been trapped in a video game with. You're amazing." She looked shyly at the floor and missed Adam's adorable smile. "Thanks Suz. I feel the same way. You're not so bad yourself." Suzie figured that's as close to a compliment as she was ever going to get from Adam. He was cute, but a little dense sometimes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Thanks for coming to my rescue brave Sir Adam. Now open this damn door and let's go home." Still a little in shock from the kiss Adam twisted the knob and opened the door into his apartment. Suzie questioned. "Is this your place?" Adam shouted "Yeah" as he picked Suzie up and spun her around. "We did it, we're back!" He put her down and rushed over to his PS2. "Don't tell me you're going to try and play again." He held up the disc and showed her. "No way. I'm going to get rid of this thing and I will never take a game before it's release date ever again." He took the disc and put it in his microwave. He nuked it for 30 seconds and Suzie cringed ad the shower of sparks. Adam removed the game from the oven broke it into a bunch of pieces and tossed it in the trash. He brushed his hands together and said. "There, I think that should take care of it. Now, how would you like to go get something to eat? I'm starving." Suzie smiled. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all. She snaked her arm through his and said. "I would love to."


End file.
